japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Cummings
James Jonah "Jim" Cummings (born on November 3, 1952) is an American voice actor and singer, who has appeared in almost 400 roles. He is the current voice of Winnie The Pooh and Tigger, succeeding the late great Sterling Holloway and the late Paul Winchell. He has taking over all of Sterling Holloway and Paul Winchell's Disney character roles. TV Shows *101 Dalmations – Colonel, Mayor Ed Pig, Jasper *2 stupid dogs – Super Secret Secret Squirrel's Morroco Mole *The Adams Family – Lurch & Fingers *Adventure Time – Porcupine and Owl in the episode "Up a Tree" *Adventures in Odyssey – Larry Walker, King Lawrence *Adventures from the Book of Virtues – Aristotle *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog - Robotnik and Scratch (in Un-aired Pilot Episode) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears – Zummi Gummi (Originally done by Paul Winchell) & Chummi Gummi *Aladdin – Razoul *Animelia – Dagmont Dragon *Animaniacs – The Narrator (impersonating Sterling Holloway when doing the voices of Winnie the Pooh or Kaa the snake in some episodes) and several one-shot characters) *Bonkers – Bonkers D. Bobcat, Lucky Piquel, Broderick and other characters *The Book of Pooh – Winnie the Pooh & Tigger *Bump in the Night – Mister Bumpy, Destructo & Closet Monster *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command – Senator Aarrfvox *Captain Planet and the Planteers – Sly Sludge (Hanna Barbera episodes) *Cartoon all Stars to The Rescue – Winnie the Pooh & Tigger *CatDog – Cat *ChalkZone – Skrawl *Darkwing Duck – Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck, DarkWarrior Duck, NegaDuck, Warden Waddlesworth, Herb Muddlefoot & Professor Moliarty *DuckTales – El Capitan *Goof Troop – Pete *Disney's House of Mouse – Pete, Humpherey the Bear,King Louie,Big Bad Wolf, Censor Monkeys, Ed the Hyena, Tigger, Winnie-the Pooh, Gorilla,Kaa the snake, Razoul, Tiki Masks, Weasels, Zeke, the Chesire Cat, Roquefort, Mr. Stork, Jasper, Colonel Hathi, Cyril Proudbottom, Otto, Shun Gun the Chinese cat, Boomer the woodpecker, the Porcupine, Sexton Mouse, Deacon Owl, Gideon, Colonel, Flower the Skunk Adult, Sir Ector, King Duke & Doc *Jackie Chan Adventures – Hak Foo (Season 1) *Jungle Cubs – Kaa, Fred & Jed *The Legend of Tarzan – Tantor & Merkus *The Little Mermaid – Ebb the Male Crocodile *The Looney Tune Show – Tasmanian Devil *Mickey Mouse – Pete *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse – Pete, Humphrey the Bear, Frog, Sparky & Clyde *Mickey Mouse Works – Pete & Humphrey the Bear *Mickey and the Roadster Racers – Pete *My Friends Tigger and Pooh – Winnie the Pooh, Tigger & Beaver *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh – Winnie the Pooh & Tigger (final season) *Ozzy and Drix – Chief Gluteus *Pepper Ann – Mr. Carter (Pepper Ann's science teacher) and some one shot characters *Quack Pack – Additional Voices *Sonic The Hedgehog (Satam) – Doctor Robotnik, SWATbots, Nasty Hyena member (Fed Up With Antoine) *TaleSpin – Don Karnage, Louie*, Trader Moe & Covington *Taz Mania – Taz, Buddy Boar, Bushwhacker Bob & Wendel T. Wolf *Timon and Pumbaa – Ed the hyena, Smolder the Bear, Pumbaa's Uncle Borris, Bruce the Blue Crab & Ed the Pink elephant *Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh - Tigger & Winnie The Pooh *??? – Animated Movies *Aladdin – Razoul *Christopher Robin – Winnie the Pooh & Tigger * Video Games *Animaniacs – Himself & Radio News *CatDog: Quest for the Golden Hydrant - Cat *Crash Twinsanity - Skunk *Disney's Magical Mirror starring Mickey Mouse – Title Narrator, Mysterious Ghost, "Spooky Voice" & Handy Hand *Epic Mickey – Pete (as Small Pete, Big Bad Pete, Petetronic, & Pete Pan) *Epic Mickey 2 : the Power of two - Pete (as Small Pete, Big Bad Pete, & Pete Pan) *Epic Mickey : Power of illusion - Pete (as Small Pete, Big Bad Pete, & Pete Pan) *Kingdom of Hearts series – Pete, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Ed, Julius, Chesire the Cat *Looney Tunes Acme Arsenal – Taz *Mickey's Speedway USA – Pete *Nicktoon MLB - Ultra Lord *Disneyland Adventures Kinect - Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and the Chesire Cat Quotes * Trivia *His star sign is ???. *His Chinese Zodiac sign is the Dragon. Gallery Category:VOICE ARTISTS